I Never Meant To Tell
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Katherine's...Maggie's thoughts when she was a child, a teenager and straight after Freddy's Dead. Part 3 Now Up! Please review! :Complete!:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of the characters involved…

**Summary:**Katherine's...Maggie's thoughts when she was a child, a teenager and straight after Freddy's Dead

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Rating:** T - for some language.

_**This is a three part fic!**_

**I Never Meant To Tell.**

_(That day in the garden…)_

The sun is really warm today, there is hardly any clouds in the sky. Just the way I like it. I run after my father, giggling and laughing. This is great fun. I wish my daddy could spend even more time with me, but he's always busy with his work. I look up at him, my hero. My daddy. His blue eyes sparkle mischievously and he taps me gently on the shoulder, "Tag! You're it!"

I grin happily and nodded, glancing at my mother as she quickly rushes into the basement.

He backs away, "Now what do you do now? You go after Daddy!"

I rush towards him but he side steps out of the way, chuckling. I turn around and slowly he crouches a few feet from me, arms out wide. "Come to daddy"

My smile widens and I get ready to run into his arms. A loud scream comes from behind me. I gasp and turn around as my mother appears from the basement. Her face is shaking, tears falling from her eyes. Why?

My father slowly walks away from me towards my mother as she heads to meet him at the tall elm tree. I hear her say, "I won't tell"

I wonder what she _means_.

My father replies, "We need to talk Loretta"

I hear her cry. What is wrong? What is going on?

My father turns to face me, smiling. "Go inside honey"

I become instantly at ease. His soft voice always makes me calm. I skip away down into the basement and begin to walk towards the staircase leading to the kitchen. I stop as a door creaks open behind me. I spin around, curious. It's daddy's work room. He never allows me down there or mommy. He doesn't like to be interrupted. It's usually normally locked, but now it's opened. Why?

Curiously I step down towards the door and pull open the door. I take a quick step into the room. There are newspaper articles pinned to the wall. All of them were of the children that have gone missing. I remember my mommy talking about it. Why would daddy have them scattered about the place? And why would he have them weird gloves? They look like claws, like from a big bad wolf. Could daddy be the man taking away the missing children? I gulp, becoming slightly worried and turn around quickly at a sound, a groan of pain.

Moving quickly I head towards the basement stairs and climb out into the garden. My eyes go wide with fright. At the fence at the back of the garden, my daddy is choking my mommy. I cry out loud, "Mommy!" I didn't care what would happen, I just wanted him to stop hurting my mommy!

He quickly let go of my mommy, flinging her body to the ground. He wiped at his mouth and walks over to me, crouching down slightly. "Don't worry baby. Daddy was just giving mommy her medicine, but you won't tell will you?"

I shake my head. "I won't tell"

I didn't want to lose my daddy as well.

****

x x x x x

I listen intently as my father finishes reading my favourite bed time story. Cinderella. He closes the book as I yawn loudly. "Now get to sleep"

I nod sheepishly and he kisses me softly on my cheek, tucking me in. It has been over a week since mommy had gone. I wonder where daddy put her. He switches off the light and closes the door behind him. If daddy knew that I told his secret yesterday at Kindergarten he would be so angry. I didn't want to tell, but the teacher kept asking me, pestering me. I just wished that she would have stopped. I wanted her to shut up. I didn't want to say, but eventually she wore me down. I only said that 'daddy gave mommy her medicine and that mommy was gone now' that was all, nothing more. I still remember the look on my teacher's face, she was afraid. She knew that something was wrong. Would she tell anyone else? I hope not…

I yawn again and slowly allow my eyes to close, falling asleep.

Waking suddenly, I hear footsteps walking up the stairs heading towards my room. I pull the bedclothes closer to my body. Turning my head towards the doorway, it slowly opens revealing a strange woman. She is slightly older than my daddy with light blond hair. She smiles at me and hushes me as she takes me in her arms. I still feel sleepy, not knowing what was happening. I groggily look about and find that she has brought me downstairs.

I swing my head towards my daddy as he stands arguing with a police officer. I reach out for him, "Daddy!"

He wraps his arms around me taking me in hs strong arms, patting my hair gently. "It's ok princess. They're not taking you anywhere"

Crying softly I look straight into his eyes, "I didn't mean to tell daddy. She kept asking me and asking me. I just wanted her to stop! Don't let them take me away. Please! I just want to stay with you!"

"I'm afraid you can't Katherine" I hear the woman's voice say.

My father's grip around my waist, "You have no right to take MY daughter away from me!"

I twisted my head to stare at the woman. She stepped forward, "We have legal authority to take Katherine"

I begin to sob more loudly and cried out as the woman grabbed my waist and took me out of my father's grip. I watched through teary eyes as my father is handcuffed by two policemen and pushed out of the house. I begin to kick and struggle in the woman's grip as she hurriedly carries me over to a waiting car. Twisting around, I shout over to my father. "I didn't mean it daddy! Please forgive me! I'm SORRY!"

He turns to face me, "I'll get you back Katherine. I _mean_ it!"

The blond haired woman pushes me into the back seat of a dark car and slams the door behind me. I spin around and tug wildly at the door handle. I sob in dismay, it's locked. Looking out the window I spot my daddy being pushed into the back of a police car and soon it begins to pull away.

Curling up in a small ball, I begin to cry. My head is buried in my hands as I begin to wonder, will I ever see my daddy again?

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

I Never Meant To Tell

It has been nearly a month since I was taken from my daddy. I've been living in the Springwood Orphanage for the last few weeks. I don't like it at all. The women who look after the children are okay, but they seem eager for me to forget my parents. I keep asking them when my daddy will come for me, but always they seem to change the subject. It's as though they don't like me to talk about my daddy.

I sit sadly in the main playroom. I glance around at the other kids playing and laughing. Their ages were from about four or five to about ten or eleven. I wonder how did they end up in the orphanage? Did their parents die or where they just normally given up for adoption?

I let my gaze fall down towards the drawing in front of me. I had been carefully drawing my picture for the last half hour. It was of my family. My father is in his favourite red and green jumper with his brown hat. He is standing beside my mother who is dressed in one of her flowered dresses, while I stand beside her dressed in blue dungarees and light blue t-shirt. We are standing outside on our home on Elm Street. Underneath the picture is my signature. **K Krueger**.I wish we were still together now, I hate not being with them. It's so _unfair._

"Katherine honey, what did you draw?" I hear a female voice softly ask.

Slowly, I lift my head to face Miss Davis, one of the women working here. I glance down at my drawing and then towards the dark haired woman. She is in her early 20s. Sitting down beside me she smiles, "Come on, I want to see what you drew"

Shrugging my small shoulders I pull the picture closer towards her. Carefully she lifts it up and looks at it for a few seconds. Looking at me she nods, "You're good at drawing"

"It's my mommy and daddy" I reply, voice solemn, "I miss them. I'm still waiting on my daddy coming to get me!"

Setting down my drawing Miss Davis pulls me onto her lap, her face serious. "Katherine sweetheart, I don't think you're daddy is going to come get you"

"No" I shake my head vigorously, "He promised me. I believe him, he's going to come for me"

Miss Davis slowly shakes her head and gently touches my arm, "I'm sorry Katherine. But he isn't. Anyway you're going to get a brand new family soon. They are a nice couple call Jocelyn and Mark Burroughs. They're going to give you a new name"

I quickly jump off her lap and begin to sob, tears streaming down my face. This can't be! No! "I don't want a new family. I don't want a new name. I already _have_ a name, it's Katherine Krueger! I don't want them to come! I'm not going with them, no!"

I step away from her as she stands up, trying to calm me as I continue to wail. "Katherine, let's talk about it…"

I swiftly snatch my drawing off her and spin on my heal towards the staircase, "No! Leave me alone!"

My feet pounded on the steps as I rush towards the landing. I turn towards the bedroom that I slept in with four other young girls. Once inside the room I head towards my single bed at the window and throw myself onto the mattress, crying and trembling.

Why couldn't they understand that I just wanted my daddy back? He's my father, not anyone else! Turning around to lie on my back I lift my picture and stare intently at the figure of my daddy. I was so stupid, why did I have to tell his secret? I should have kept my mouth shut and then I wouldn't be in this awful place. I would be in my real home with my daddy, where I _belong_.

**x x x x**

Two long tiring days had passed since I had that argument with Miss Davis. I can't stop thinking about the talk Miss Davis had with me yesterday evening about Mr and Mrs Burroughs. She showed me a picture of them. They looked nice enough in the photo. But I know that they'll never be like my parents. My real parents were and always will be the best.

I hear a knock at the door and turn around on my bed. Miss Davis smiles pleasantly at me, "Mr and Mrs Burroughs are here. It's time"

A few tears begin to stream down my face. I couldn't believe this. Today was the day that I would leave Springwood, my home town. Miss Davis told me that my new name would be Maggie Burroughs and they would be bringing me to Central City. I had asked why they wanted to adopt me. I was told that Mrs Burroughs wasn't able to have children of her own and that she thought I was really pretty and special when she saw a picture of me a few weeks back when they had came to the orphanage. But I wasn't speical at all, I was just little Katherine Krueger. There was nothing special about that at all…

Blinking slowly, I stand from the bed. I push my small black suitcase over to Miss Davis who carries it out of the room. I feel so sick to the stomach. I take my time walking after her and descend the stairs quietly. Glancing over the banister towards Mr and Mrs Burroughs. They were in their early 20s. Mrs Burroughs had short black hair with rosy red lips and a plain cream knee length dress with black shoes. Mr Burroughs is dressed in a grey suit. They are happily chatting away to Mrs Kingston the head of the Orphanage. I finally step into view from the staircase and they turn to face me. I tug absently at my yellow t-shirt. I am so nervous as my hands shake and sweat.

Mrs Kingston smiles sweetly and walks towards me. She takes my small hand and leads me towards Mr and Mrs Burroughs. I hesitantly look up at them. They smile at me and crouch down in front of me. Mrs Burroughs holds out her hand, "Hello Maggie. We're your new mummy and daddy. We've bought you loads of new presents and toys"

I slowly shake my head, "I already have toys in my own house"

She looks up at Mrs Kingston who turns me around slightly to face her. "They've bought you all new toys. Ones that you haven't got before. Isn't that nice of them?"

Her eyes stare directly into mine. I know she is angry with me and that she wants me to correct my mistake. Taking a long deep breath and I twist back to Mr and Mrs Burroughs. "I mean…thank you"

"You're welcomed" Mr Burroughs finally speaks. I smile meekly and gently takes hold of Mrs Burroughs hand. She closes her hand around mine and straightens up thanking Mrs Kingston.

Miss Davis quickly leads us outside to the Burroughs's car parked at the sidewalk. It is a nice warm sunny day. Mrs Burroughs stops at the back passenger door of their car and pulls the door open for me. I shift uneasily on my feet, beginning to sniffle back the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart" she reassures me and gently lifts me into the back seat. She firmly closes the door and jumps into the front seat. I look unhappily out the window as Mr Burroughs starts the engine. Mrs Kingston and Miss Davis wave me goodbye as the car pulls away.

I pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around myself. A flood of tears trickle down my face. I was leaving the town that I was born in. I was being taken away by two strangers I had only met ten minutes before. They have given me a new name, one that I don't want at all. I know who I am. I'm Katherine Krueger and I will never forget it…


	3. Chapter 3

**I Never Meant To Tell.**

It's my sixteenth birthday today. It should be a happy occasion. But I'm far from happy, not one bit.

I turn in my seat towards a large circular mirror attached to my side dresser and blankly stare at myself. My long dark brown hair hangs around my pale face, while my dark brown eyes stare back at me. I gingerly touch my face and sigh out loud. For some strange reason every time I look at myself I don't see Maggie Burroughs staring back at me, but some other girl. If my mother ever knew that I have these strong feelings that I believe that I'm someone else, she would call me crazy. I'm not sure why I feel this way, but I do nonetheless.

There is a knock from my bedroom door and slowly I turn around to face my mother as she stands in the doorway. She smiles at me, "Bryan, Jennifer and Eva are here. "

"I'll be down in a few minutes mom" I reply quickly.

She nods and ventures out of view. I often wonder how she copes with raising me over the last two years ever since dad died in that car crash outside Springwood. It must have been hard on her and I'm sure with my ever changing attitude over the last few years haven't helped too. I've been in countless scuffles in school with the arrogant bitches in my year. They're nothing but worthless fuckers. All of them. They tease me for no apparent reason. Ok, I may be quiet. I keep myself to myself and have only a handful of friends, but that gives them no right to pester me the way they do. Sometimes I wish all of them would just _die_ in some freak accident, then my life could be that little bit better.

I smirk slightly at this thought. I've been having these kind of _dark_ and _twisted_ thoughts quite a lot lately. My dreams have been very disturbing too, mostly of people suffering and dying in various terrifying ways. It doesn't scare me, it intrigues me.

I glance down at my long sleeved top and pull up the left sleeve. Upon my skin are small white scars. There are more scars on my stomach and other arm, all of them are the results of me taking out my fury and frustration out on myself. Despite the pain the cutting caused, it helps me release the anger that I seem to build up. My therapist says that I need to get in contact with my emotions more and become more open. But to be brutally honest, a part of me doesn't want to. I like the fury and anger, it makes me feel _powerful_. As though that I should always feel this way, that maybe my life should be more than it is.

I roll down my sleeved and quickly tidy my hair and stand, smiling the best fake smile I could muster. Time to make an appearance at my birthday.

**x x x x x**

_(During Freddy's Dead…)_

The rain pours down on my shaking body as I walk onwards from my mother's house, my mind whirling with thought and questions. My shoulder length bobbed hair is trickling with rain water. I turn the corner at the end of the block and walk past a large building. I just can't believe it, it's a like a nightmare. I should have known when I was in that house on Elm Street back in Springwood. When I set eyes on that water tower. But I stupidly pushed my suspicions to the side. Even when John was breathing his last breath in my arms and uttered them words, '_It's not a boy' _I should have put all the pieces together.

I've always known since I was a young teenager that I wasn't who I thought I was. Now I know that I wasn't wrong. The truth always comes out in the end.

My left hand brushes over the small newspaper box as I numbly walk past. But something makes me stops. Turning back I stare in astonishment through the glass at the newspaper. On the front page in huge black letters is the words, '_**Nine Ten, Never Sleep Again'**_

I blink confused as I focus on the name of the paper. 'Springwood Gazette'. I nervously glance around , this has to be some trick. This is Central City, _not_ Springwood! I gasp as I turn back towards the newspaper. It had changed, it was back to normal. I wrap my arms around myself, I must have been day dreaming. Could it be him playing with my mind already? But there was one thing I knew for sure, it was time to fall asleep. It was time I confronted Freddy Krueger.

_(Just after Freddy's Dead…)_

It has only been half an hour since he was defeated. Despite the jubilation of defeating him, it's now starting to hit me about what I've just done.

I didn't just defeat some psychotic child killer. I murdered Freddy Krueger.

My father.

I shift on my seat in Doc's office. He had ordered Tracey back to her room, while he had gone to try and clean whatever mess was left in the basement. I couldn't bear going back near there again, not after tonight.

Nervously I lift my right hand up towards my face staring at it with apprehension. In my mind I can still visualise my father's bladed claw on my hand, the dried blood of all his victims smeared on the blades.

When I was wearing it I felt a rush of excitement, of _power_. Something I hadn't felt since I was a teenager, when I was cutting myself and slowly becoming out of control. I often wondered when I started University what I would be like if I had stayed on that course of being out of control, wild and frenzied. Now I know what I would have been like if I had taken that path in my life. I would have turned out like my father.

Freddy Krueger.

_A crazed murderer_.

I feel trickles of tears flow down my shivering face. Gently I wipe them away as my memories of my childhood that I had long forgotten flood back to me.

I remember it _all_.

My mother being brutally murdered in front of me. The day of being taken away from my father. I was being honest when I said to him that I never meant to tell. I didn't realise the consequences of what I did. I was too young. The part of me that loved him dearly didn't want to be taken away from him. That part of me still _burns_ inside, if not so strongly. Doc and Tracey would call me insane if I admitted this to them, but even now I still love my father.

However, he deserved to die, he had caused so much hurt to so many over the years. Especially his own daughter, me. His reign of terror had to come to an end. But a voice echoes in my mind, maybe this won't be the last time I'll ever see my father.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all your reviews!


End file.
